Vi
}} Abilities for up to 3 seconds. |customlabel= |custominfo= |targeting='Blast Shield' is a self-buff ability. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= * Blast Shield does not activate when is triggered. |video=Vi IVideo }} Vi channels for up to 4 seconds, increasing Vault Breaker's range, speed and damage over seconds. |description2= Vi can still move while channeling, but cannot use basic attacks or abilities and is by 15%. At the end of the channel, Vault Breaker is automatically canceled. |description3= Vi dashes in the target direction, dealing physical damage to all enemies she passes through, increased by against champions. Vi stops upon colliding with an enemy champion, , and all other enemies hit are instead towards her. |leveling= | }} |leveling3= | }} |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range= | }} |speed = | }} |targeting='Vault Breaker' is a channeled linear dash. |damagetype=physical |spelleffects=area |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the damage but will not prevent the application of . |additional= * Although Vi cannot use her own abilities while charging, she can still use summoner spells. * If Vault Breaker is charged for at least 4 seconds, the channel will cancel and will go on full cooldown. Unlike similar channeled spells such as , Vi is not refunded mana for cancelled attacks. ** However, if the channel of Vault Breaker is interrupted in some way (such as with hard crowd control), Vault Breaker instead goes on a short 3 second cooldown and does refund half of the mana cost to Vi. * The initial casting period of the spell counts as a slow, so any form of slow reduction (such as the Swiftness mastery) can lessen the effect of the slow. However, does not remove or reduce it. |video=Vi QVideo }} Vi's basic attacks and each apply a stack of Denting Blows to enemies they hit. At 3 stacks, the stacks consume themselves to deal bonus physical damage to her target, capped at 300 against minions and monsters, remove for 4 seconds, and grant Vi for the duration. |leveling= % per 100}}bonus AD)}} of target's maximum health}} |targeting='Denting Blows' is an on-hit effect. |damagetype=physical |spelleffects=false |onhiteffects=The triggering attack will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. ** Unlike most forms of on-hit physical damage, Denting Blows's bonus damage does not apply life steal. This is a special case, perhaps to prevent abuse or for flavor. The triggering attack will still apply life steal. ** Denting Blows's bonus damage does not affect structures. ** Denting Blows will still apply if the attacks are or . ** Denting Blows will not be applied if the attacks are or miss. ** Critical strikes do not interact with Denting Blows's bonus damage. |spellshield=will not block the ability. |additional= * Unlike the similar ability , attacking or using abilities on different targets will not remove Denting Blows' stacking debuff. * Denting Blows' attack speed buff will not stack with itself with repeated applications, nor will it stack from applying it on multiple targets in quick succession. |video=Vi WVideo }} Vi stores a charge of Excessive Force periodically, up to a maximum of 2 stored at once.}} |description2 = Vi's next basic attack gains range and deals bonus physical damage, which also hits all enemies in a cone behind the target.}} |description3 = Excessive Force resets Vi's autoattack timer. |leveling2= |range= | }} |cooldown=1 |customlabel = |custominfo = |cost=60 |costtype=Mana + 1 charge |targeting='Excessive Force' is a conic area of effect on-hit effect. |damagetype=physical |spelleffects=area, false |spelleffects-aoe=The area of effect component |spelleffects-false=The on-hit component |onhiteffects=The triggering attack will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. ** As with most on-hit physical damage, the bonus damage from Excessive Force will apply life steal. ** Critical strikes will not interact with Excessive Force's bonus damage. ** Excessive Force's bonus damage will affect structures only if they are the main target - the area of effect component has no effect on them. ** Excessive Force's damage will be mitigated if the attack is , or or if Vi is blinded. |spellshield=will block both the on-hit effect and the area damage component. |additional= * Excessive Force has no cast time and does not interrupt Vi's previous orders. * Excessive Force resets Vi's attack timer on cast. * Excessive Force will only apply one stack of to the main target. It will not apply any to targets hit by the area of effect damage. |video=Vi EVideo }} Vi dashes to the target enemy champion, for seconds upon arrival and dealing them physical damage. |description2= While charging, Vi is immune to crowd control and enemies in her way, dealing 75% damage to them. |leveling= | }} |range=800 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |targeting='Assault and Battery' is a single targeted dash. |damagetype=physical |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the ability. |additional= |video=Vi RVideo }} References cs:Vi de:Vi es:Vi fr:Vi pl:Vi pt-br:Vi ru:Vi zh:蔚 Category:2012 release Category:Pre-Season Three release Category:Released champion Category:Knockup champion Category:Knockback champion Category:Fighter champion Category:Melee champion Category:Shield champion Category:Dash champion Category:6300 IP champion Category:975 RP champion